Digital cameras and photography have become an important part of everyday life for countless people. Digital cameras are being included in more and more devices and the quality of the images they capture is improving at a rapid pace. Aside from dedicated cameras, devices such as personal computers (PCs), mobile phones, tablet computers, laptops and electronic goggles are often equipped with some sort of image capturing apparatus. All of this technological integration presents ever more opportunities for utilizing imaging data for a variety of different purposes.
One interesting area of technology that has benefited significantly from digital cameras has been in the field of portable devices, such as tablet computers and mobile phones. Many phones and tablets today have multiple cameras integrated therein (e.g., a front-facing camera and a rear-facing camera). These cameras can provide a large amount of imaging data and therefore present significant opportunities for performing image analysis and other computations. However, a number of limitations and concerns still exist for such mobile devices. For example, in recent years, many users have viewed the battery life of a mobile device as being poor. This has been due in part on the large number of features and components that have been integrated into the portable device. Accordingly, manufacturers have been looking to improve the battery life of their mobile devices.